<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coquillages et crustacés by Voracity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090056">Coquillages et crustacés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity'>Voracity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un jour, la suite viendra~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Raven, Charles Xavier is Not Paralyzed, Charles Xavier is a Mess, Charles Xavier is a Troll, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Asshole, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Charles Xavier, Mermaid Erik Lehnsherr, Sassy Charles Xavier, Sassy Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik a besoin de la Sorcière des mers pour quitter les océans. Marcher à travers les royaumes humains afin de trouver un homme en particulier. Mais la Sorcière des mers est un sale petit con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un jour, la suite viendra~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coquillages et crustacés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540753">Aberdeen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae">Lanae</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou">Nalou</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Hello~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Et oui, encore un x-over avec la Petite Sirène ! Mais, promis, rien de bien niais.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Disclaimers : -L'univers de la Petite Sirène appartient à Disney.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>-L'univers de X-Men appartient à Marvel.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>-L'inspiration vient d'un two-shots "Aberdeen" de Lanae et Nalou.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>La suite prendra du temps à venir, elle n'a pas encore été écrite, j'ai découvert une incohérence de taille xD</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- La sorcière des mers habite vraiment ici ?</p><p>Erik ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait suivi cette étrange murène – il en existait vraiment des oranges ? - mais elle l'avait dérangé durant un – rare – moment de faiblesse et l'avait ainsi convaincu de nager derrière elle.</p><p>Et maintenant, il s'engouffrait dans une grotte sous-marine, illuminée par des algues phosphorescentes et de la nacre disposée de façon à réfléchir la moindre lumière.</p><p>Ayant ralenti pour mieux observer son environnement, Erik s'était fait distancer par la murène fluo qui fila auprès d'une sirène installée de l'autre côté de la cavité.</p><p>Il en profita pour la regarder, curieux. On en disait des choses sur la sorcières des mers…</p><p>- Déjà rentrée Raven ? Qu'as-tu trouvé cette fois ?</p><p>La murène s'enroula un instant autour des tentacules avant de s'en délier et de changer de forme pour celle d'une sirène aux cheveux blonds.</p><p>- J'ai trouvé un client, Charles, alors range ton fourbi et sors-lui le grand jeu !</p><p>- C'est un livre Raven, soupira la sorcière.</p><p>Erik donna un coup de nageoire pour se rapprocher et aperçut une bulle lumineuse avec un objet étrange dedans. Peut-être le livre en question ?</p><p>- Notre… invité, je présumé ? Approche, ne reste donc pas dans l'ombre…</p><p>Les tentacules s'agitèrent et l'être dans l'ombre s'en extirpa lentement alors que lui-même donna d'autres coups pour entrer enfin dans la cavité.</p><p>Les faibles halos lumineux dévoilèrent une sirène mâle dont la queue était constituée de huit gros tentacules bleu/vert et aux cheveux châtains mi-longs flottant dans les courants.</p><p>- La sorcière est donc un sorcier ?</p><p>- C'est très malpoli comme introduction. Vous souhaitez la refaire ?</p><p>Le triton avait un visage fermé et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air peu engageant.</p><p>- On dit que vous êtes l'un des enfants du roi, un des princes, exilé du royaume. N'est-ce pas contradictoire de vous être installé là ?</p><p>D'un geste de la main, il indiqua le boyau qu'il avait emprunté, le palais étant à moins de deux mille marin de là. En coupant les algues et par temps clair, il devait être visible.</p><p>- C'est en effet le cas, finit-il par déclarer. Mais les limites du royaume cessent aux algues. Techniquement, je respecte les termes.</p><p>Il se détourna pour faire face à l'ancienne murène.</p><p>- Où l'as-tu déniché Raven ? Tu es sûre qu'il a besoin de mes services ? J'ai mieux à faire que répondre à ses questions.</p><p>Lentement, ses ventouses se décollèrent du fond pierreux et il s'éleva légèrement, contournant l'autre triton au profit d'une alcôve où d'autres bulles étaient rangées, contenant le même objet. Des livres ?</p><p>- J'ai besoin de votre aide, si votre amie a dit vrai.</p><p>- Tout dépend du sujet. Pour aiguiser des couteaux, c'est la grotte d'à côté.<strong>*</strong></p><p>Il passa dans l'autre sens, le bousculant plus qu'il le frôla, une tablette de pierre à la main.</p><p>- Je dois aller sur terre. Sortir de la mer.</p><p>- Pour quoi faire ? N'es-tu pas bien ici ? Tu es un triton, comme moi. Tu fais parti du peuple de la mer, comme eux. La partie terrestre n'est pas faite pour nous. Crois-moi.</p><p>Soudainement, Erik aperçut enfin les yeux de l'ancien prince, restés alors dans l'ombre de son visage. La phosphorescence était un phénomène long à se mettre en place et très commun à ce niveau de l'océan. Et pourtant, il eut l'impression de le redécouvrir.</p><p>Le sorcier était entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité hormis l'extrémité de deux tentacules. Et au milieu de toute cette absence de lumière, il y avait deux tâches d'un bleu pur. C'était presque dérangeant une couleur pareille, trop innocent pour un prince banni et forcé de vivre reclus du peuple dont il était issu.</p><p>- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? Se moqua-t-il d'un ton grinçant.</p><p>Rapidement, il se reprit et s'avança encore, lui bloquant le passage, ce qui fut bien inutile vu qu'en moins de deux, le sorcier avait escaladé la paroi à l'aide de ses ventouses et poursuivait son avancée.</p><p>- Halte à la fin ! Vous ne savez rien de l'affaire qui m'a mené ici !</p><p>- En effet. Et je m'en moque.</p><p>Raven s'amusait beaucoup du spectacle, installée sur une coussin d'anémones grâce à sa queue de poisson-clown.</p><p>Depuis son exil, son frère sombrait, lui si social vivait mal sa quasi solitude.</p><p>Tranquillement, il reprit place sur son rocher et s'attela au déchiffrage de sa tablette, ses yeux fermement ancrés dessus.</p><p>La rage l'envahissant, Erik se précipita sur lui, faisant voler sa lecture.</p><p>- Vous allez m'écouter ? J'ai besoin de quitter l'océan et de rejoindre les humains !</p><p>Mortellement sérieux, les deux tritons se fusillèrent du regard, Erik empêchait tout mouvement, l'encadrant de ses bras, sa queue de requin léopard tendue derrière lui, prêt à le poursuivre au besoin.</p><p>- Quitter l'océan ? Répéta-t-il narquoisement. Laisse-moi deviner, un humain t'a tapé dans l'œil et tu veux le rejoindre sous le soleil ? Tu te prends pour qui, la princesse Ariel ? Va voir Morgana<strong>*</strong>, elle a repris le commerce de sa sœur.</p><p>Ses dents blanches brillaient autant que ses yeux, accentuant le côté dangereux de la situation.</p><p>- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Gronda le triton requin. Pour un alevin ?</p><p>- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?</p><p>Lentement, les tentacules s'élevèrent et s'enroulèrent autour des bras musclés, les forçant à se retirer. Ils se plaquèrent contre son torse et autour de sa queue, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte d'acier. Il le repoussa contre la paroi la plus proche et l'y coinça.</p><p>- Je sais que tu es le nouveau chef de la garde royale. Que tu es proche de la famille régnante. Je sais même que tu as eu une aventure avec ma demi-sœur suite à ta promotion ! Alors, oui, des qualificatifs, j'en ai plein le bivalve ! J'ignore ce que tu cherches et je m'en moque. Vire tes écailles de ma grotte. Et vite.</p><p>Les tentacules se resserrèrent, les ventouses s'agrippèrent. Erik grimaça sous la douleur mais tint bon. Il avait un objectif, il s'y tiendrait.</p><p>Il n'allait pas prendre peut d'un petit prince banni à queue de poulpe !</p><p>Se tordant, il fit claquer ses mâchoires, attrapa son épaule et y enfonça ses dents.</p><p>- Mais t'es marteau ! Glapit-il.</p><p>Avec élan, il relâcha sa prise et se projeta plus loin, crachant son encre et engloutissant la grotte.</p><p>- Bordel, Charles ! Ça va prendre des jours à s'évacuer !</p><p>- Navré Raven, c'est l'instinct, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>À l'aveuglette, il l'attrapa par le bras et les firent sortir vivement, échappant ainsi à la majeure partie du nuage noir.</p><p>- T'es chiant.</p><p>Attrapant une brassée d'algues, elle entreprit de se débarbouiller le visage, retirant l'encre.</p><p>- Franchement, pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? Je t'ai rien demandé, moi !</p><p>- Tu ne demandes jamais rien, Charles. Mais tu passes son temps avec des bricoles humaines et à trier des coquillages !</p><p>- J'aime bien les collectionner, marmonna-t-il en baissant le museau. Ils sont jolis.</p><p>- Et maintenant, ils sont recouverts d'encre. Bravo.</p><p>Penaud, il fit le gros dos, évitant de regarder son amie.</p><p>- Tu es en train de dépérir, Charles ! Je me casse la nageoire à te dénicher des imbéciles suffisamment naïfs pour que tu les roules dans le sable avec tes connaissances d'humain, et toi, tu t'investis à peine ! Tu pouvais obtenir tellement plus de cervelles de méduses !</p><p>- Les méduses n'ont pas de cerveau, corrigea-t-il machinalement.</p><p>Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il croisa par erreur le regard furibond de Raven. Okay, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour étaler sa science.</p><p>- Imbécile et naïf, c'est vraiment ainsi que vous me décririez ? Grinça une voix derrière eux.</p><p>Ils ne furent guère surpris de faire face au triton de tantôt, recouvert de traces noires et lui donnant un air dangereux qui ne lui était pas forcément utile. Il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.</p><p>- Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas les qualificatifs à ton encontre qui me manquent.</p><p>Son épaule lui brûlait, la présence du sel dans l'eau n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il porta sa main à la plaie, tâtant légèrement les marques de dents.</p><p>- Je dois me sentir flatté ou menacé, d'ailleurs ?</p><p>Erik quitta l'entrée de la grotte, frottant les vestiges de la perte de contrôle du sorcier, mais ne parvint qu'à les étaler.</p><p>- Menacé. Vous êtes loin d'être mon genre.</p><p>- Ah ça, si tu as préféré Emma, c'est évident que je ne tiens pas la comparaison.</p><p>Charles s'amusa à imiter sa demi-sœur, prenant une pose se voulant être sexy, il fit un duckface et cilla exagérément, tortillant ses tentacules pour leur donner une vague forme de queue de dauphin.</p><p>- T'as oublié sa face de constipée.</p><p>- C'est parce qu'elle ne mange pas assez d'algues.</p><p>Erik les arrêta avant qu'ils ne partent dans un débat sur les habitudes alimentaires de la cinquième princesse.</p><p>- Pouvez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ?</p><p>- Je le peux. Est-ce que je le veux ? Non.</p><p>Attrapant Raven par les épaules, il les éloigna de leur demeure au profit d'un banc de sable où effleuraient quelques gros rochers où ils s'installèrent confortablement.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que les courants évacuent le plus gros, puis ils y retourneraient pour achever le ménage à grand renfort d'algues et de coraux afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Heureusement, ses affaires humaines les plus fragiles étaient déjà protégés des altérations de l'eau et donc par extension de ses mouvements d'humeur.</p><p>Il s'allongea sur le dos, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir d'une petite sieste, repoussant la douleur lancinante émanant de son épaule, de son esprit. Quitte à ne rien faire, autant rattraper son sommeil.</p><p>En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait bien fait si un obstacle ne s'était pas dressé entre les rayons du soleil et ses paupières closes. Son identité n'était pas complexe à deviner.</p><p>- Tu comptes me lâcher les ventouses, un jour ?</p><p>- Vous seul pouvez m'aider.</p><p>- Ma grotte est inaccessible pour le moment. Repasse dans une semaine ou adresse-toi à la concurrence. La boutique est fermée et j'ai pas envie de travailler pour toi.</p><p>L'attitude paresseuse de cet ancien membre du royaume emplissait de rage le chef de la garde royale qui serra les poings à s'en briser les phalanges pour éviter de les lui envoyer dans le visage.</p><p>À la place, il se propulsa sur lui, l'agrippant par les épaules, sans égard pour sa blessure, et le secouant durement.</p><p>- Finis de jouer, queue de poulpe. Tu vas te secouer le siphon et m'aider à quitter l'océan si tu ne veux pas finir en brochettes. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?</p><p>Pour appuyer sa question finale, il resserra sa prise sur la morsure, récoltant une grimace.</p><p>Il en aurait bien exulté mais le tranchant d'un coquillage pressé contre sa carotide lui rappela la présence de l'ancienne murène.</p><p>- Je te déconseille d'effectuer un mouvement brusque. Et de relâcher mon frère, à moins que tu ne souhaites que je rajoute des cicatrices à ta collection ?</p><p>Lorsqu'il obéit et s'éloigna du banni, il découvrit qu'elle avait encore changé d'apparence, troquant ses appendices de poisson-clown au profit de ceux du poisson-vipère de Sloane, ses yeux aveugles le fixant et l'arme bien en place dans sa main décharnée et cireuse.</p><p>Une vision d'horreur en bonne et due forme.</p><p>- Gentil requineau.</p><p>Elle modifia de nouveau son apparence pour celle d'une queue d'anguille mais garda son arme improvisée en main.</p><p>Elle ne lui ferait évidemment pas confiance.</p><p>- Si je t'ai invité à me suivre jusqu'à la grotte de Charles, ce n'était pas pour assister à votre écharpage, mais parce que tu avais de lui. Quand à toi…</p><p>Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ancien prince qui tenta d'éviter son regard.</p><p>- Quand à toi, répéta-t-elle en agitant son coquillage sous son nez, tu vas arrêter de faire ta diva ! Je ne m'use pas les nageoires à travers les courants pour que tu prétendes avoir la migraine. Alors vous allez vous calez et vous <em>écouter</em>, c'est compris, j'espère ?!</p><p>- Bien, Raven, maugréa-t-il, piteux.</p><p>Le dos rond, ils obéirent, tenant le silence.</p><p>- Bon, queue-de-requin, tu commences, décida-t-elle.</p><p>- J'ai déjà expliqué toute l'affaire…</p><p>- Eh bien, recommence ou pars, grogna le sorcier malgré le regard d'avertissement de sa sœur.</p><p>- Je dois rejoindre la surface. Devenir humain, me mêler à eux.</p><p>- Charles, à toi.</p><p>- Je peux le faire, souffla-t-il avec exaspération. Mais ça prendra plus de temps qu'un claquement de doigts et je ne parle même pas des efforts ! Alors, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'information que ça. Pourquoi les humains ? Si c'est une histoire de cœur, tu te reprends une giclée d'encre en pleine face.</p><p>La menace était presque visible, mais il n'avait guère envie de s'y essayer. Pas à nouveau.</p><p>- Il y a un homme, là-haut… dont je dois me venger… articula-t-il avec difficulté.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>* Référence à Kaamelott. Si si !</b>
</p><p>
  <b>* Morgana est dans le 2e volet de la Petite Sirène, et la sœur d'Ursula (elle nous fait tout un complexe sur le fait que leur mère préférait sa sœur, et blablabla... Tellement oubliable que j'ai dû passer le wiki en anglais pour retrouver son nom).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon, j'avais lu que cracher de l'encre était aussi vu comme une parade de séduction, mais impossible de remettre la main dessus, ha ha -_-</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>